blainetpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
is the second episode of Survivor: The Okanagan. Previously on Survivor... Jeff Probst: Sixteen everyday Americans started the adventure of a lifetime in the Okanagan Valley of western Canada. (shots of the castaways on the speedboats) Jeff Probst: They weren't alone for too long, as they'd soon be joined by four previous contestants acting as coaches as part of this season's twist. (shots of Domenick, Cydney, Jon and Chrissy exiting the helicopters) Jeff Probst: After a quick draft to sort out the teams, the castaways were divided into two tribes. On the green Kelowna tribe, it quickly became apparent that Cydney was calling the shots. (scene switches to Cydney's team having their meeting) Cydney: With my team consisting of exactly half this tribe, it gives me a massive advantage as a coach, one which I refuse to squander. Jeff Probst: At the opposing Nkwala tribe, however, no clear winner emerged as the other three coaches were jockeying for control. But it wasn't until they lost the first immunity challenge of the season where the line in the sand would truly be drawn. (shot of Kelowna completing their puzzle and winning immunity) Jeff Probst: Jon and Chrissy both approached Domenick in an attempt to get him to side with their teams, putting both of Domenick's team members in the enviable swing vote position. (shot of Domenick being approached by Jon and then Chrissy) Domenick: This is exactly the position I wanted my team to be in... Jai Li and Julian are perfectly positioned as swings and we can decide in which direction this tribe goes in. Jeff Probst: Domenick eventually chose to side with Chrissy, but one of his team members had ideas of their own. (scene shifts to Julian watching Tyson go look for an idol) Julian: I'm gonna do what's called a pro-gamer move and change the direction this vote is currently heading in. (shots of Julian approaching Jon's team and telling them to vote for Tyson) Jeff Probst: Unfortunately for Julian, word got back to Domenick who managed to pull off the first blindside of the season and drew first blood against his own team. (shots of Tyson, Selene, Velma and Jai Li all voting for Julian, the scene lingers on Jai Li's vote) Jeff Probst: Fifteen people left, who will be voted out next? Story Night of Day 3 Nkwala Tribe The Nkwala tribe returns to camp in the pitch black of night. One by one they set their extinguished torches by a tree. Some retreat to the shelter while others attempt to build a fire with the flint they were given after Tribal Council. Tyson: Hand me some of that dry kindling. It's right next to you. (he says to Terrence) Terrence: Oh, here you go. (he passes him some twigs and branches) It's gonna be nice to finally have some warmth. Tyson says silent, focused on trying to make a spark with the flint and machete. Terrence: Like talking to a brick wall.. (he mumbles to himself) Whilst Tyson and Terrence try to get the fire started, West and Alinah huddle together in the shelter. West: They straight up pulled a fast one of us. We're screwed now. (he says panicked) Alinah: Yeah that wasn't a good way to start the game. But it's not a done deal yet. West: It just makes no sense why he would come to us with a plan and then renege on it. In a way, voting for you ended up getting himself voted out. Alinah: It's crazy. There's too much to try to process right now, feels like my head is gonna explode. Jon approaches the two and sits right next to them. Jon: Look on the bright side guys. All three of you are still here. (he tries to say rather positively) Alinah: Yeah, that's true. We just have to look on the bright side. West: I guess... Jon: Get a good night's sleep and we'll try to figure this out tomorrow. Thankfully you guys got a fire now, so rest up. After minutes of scraping magnesium, Tyson finally manages to get a fire going, lighting up the camp as a result. Selene and Velma cheer from the side. Velma: Yeah, yeah fire! (she says excitedly) Selene: Good job, Tyson! Meanwhile, Domenick and Chrissy have gone off on a walk towards the well. In the darkness, they appear to be giddy at the move they were able to pull off. Chrissy: Domenick, you mad man. I can't believe we did that. Domenick: It had to be done. That boy was on the verge of going AWOL on us. Chrissy: But he did end up voting for Alinah. As exciting as it may have been, Dom, you sure we did the right thing? Domenick: Absolutely. He's not a number we could have counted on. With all these wack-a-doo ideas running around his head, there's no telling what he could have done. Trust me Chrissy, we did the right thing here. Chrissy: Alright, hopefully it just doesn't come back to bite us in the butt. Back at camp, Jai Li lays down by herself in one corner of the shelter. She watches West and Alinah huddled up together and then looks over to Tyson, Selene, and Velma who've all gathered around the newly built fire. She hasn't said a word since they got back from Tribal Council. As it begins to get more and more late, the remaining members of the Nkwala tribe and the coaches gather in the shelter and fall soundly asleep in the warmth of their new fire. Day 4 Nkwala Tribe In the early hours of the morning, a familiar sight occurs as Tyson wakes up and quietly leaves the shelter. Without someone to catch him this time, Tyson manages to leave the tribe camp undetected and ventures into the woods by himself. Tyson chooses to look in a completely different area than last time. He also spends a much longer amount of looking as he makes sure to look in every hole, under every rock, and within every crevice he comes across. Unknown to him however, the people back at camp have begun waking up and getting to their morning routines. Jon: How'd you guys sleep? West: This was definitely the best I've slept since we've been out here, but that's not saying too much. Terrence: Thankfully the fire kept burning for most of the night. Domenick: We should start working on getting it started again. (he walks over to the fire pit) Speaking of which, where's fire guy? The scene shifts to Tyson continuing his search. Eventually, he sticks his hand inside a hollow tree stump and out comes a small package wrapped in some cloth and yellow twine. Tyson: Freakin' finally. Took long enough. He unwraps the cloth, revealing a necklace with a bear-shaped totem adorned to one end. He then begins to read the note. Tyson: "Congratulations! You have found the hidden immunity idol. This idol is good through the final five tribal council-" My god, this is exactly what I needed. I need to find a place to hide this before I return to camp. (he says to himself) Tyson rewraps the idol and puts it in his pocket for the time being and starts walking back to camp. Back at camp, Tyson returns nonchalantly with a bundle of wood, making it seem like he had been out collecting firewood. Domenick: There you are. We were thinking about sending a search party. (he jokes) Tyson: That is not necessary. Brought some wood as I noticed we were running low. Domenick: My man! (he pats Tyson's shoulders) I was gonna get this fire going, but now that you're here, it's all yours. Tyson: Thank you. Tyson begins to get the fire started while Domenick watches from behind. Kelowna Tribe The scene shifts over to the Kelowna tribe as they've also just woken up for the day. Gabriella and Jasmin continue to lay in the shelter and talk as the rest of the tribe start on their chores. Jasmin: You're really telling me you were almost chosen to be the next Bachelorette? Gabriella: That was a totally wild experience. Jasmin: But weren't you eliminated in like episode two? (she giggles) Gabriella: Episode three! (she's quick to correct Jasmin) But I guess I left that much of an impression. It's their loss! (she giggles as well) Jasmin: I don't see why he wouldn't have picked you though. You're a total catch. Gabriella: Well that guy was an idiot. In a way, I feel like I dodged a bullet. You really don't wanna get sucked into that Bachelor nation mess. Jasmin: Oh it's messy alright. I just watch for the drama! Gabriella sits up and watches the rest of the tribe hard at work; Olive and Logan getting the canteens ready to fill them up, Alfie, Cole and Parker getting the fire started and Melinda coming back with some wood. A sudden realization immediately comes to Gabriella who turns over to Jasmin. Gabriella: How's my hair looking? Is it starting to look all frazzled? Jasmin: It's still looking great! Gabriella: Ok good. (she then lays back down) Meanwhile, Olive and Logan have gone off to the well with the tribe's canteens. They laugh and joke around while telling stories of life back home. As soon as they reach the well, the conversation shifts to the game. Logan: Who do you think bit the dust over at the other tribe? Olive: I have no idea. That tribe feels like a free-for-all. But I guess we'll find out soon enough. Logan: But imagine having to go through all this just to have your experience cut so short. Olive: Yeah, my heart goes out to whoever it was. Logan: At least it wasn't one of us. (he points to the two of them) Olive: Oh, definitely. Having to lose someone from this tribe would have sucked. I feel like we've all gotten so close. (she says obliviously) Logan: Uh, I was talking about either me or you. Olive stops filling the canteen and turns to Logan. She blushes for a moment and continues doing what she was doing. Olive: Are you getting all cheesy on me, Logan? Logan: What if I am!? Olive: It's not a good look on you. (she laughs) Logan: Well, I guess I'll just spend my time with the other people on this tribe. (he jokes) Olive: I'd like to see you try. Logan: But for reals. Do you see us working together in this game? I get the vibe that we'd be a good team. I know we're literally on different teams, but you know what I mean. Olive: I'd love to align with you! Was just wondering how long it'd take you to ask. Logan: Oh, so you were waiting on me to make the first move? Typical! Olive: I can be very basic sometimes. But we just have to keep this on the down low. I don't want us to be labeled as a pair straight out of the gate. Logan: Heard that loud and clear! Logan and Olive share a platonic handshake and finish filling the canteens. Coaches Challenge Later in the day, both tribes along with the coaches convene in a small clearing right by the lakeshore. They are greeted by Jeff who directs them to some benches off to the side. This give the Kelowna tribe their first look at the Nkwala tribe. Some members are shocked to see that it was Domenick's player, Julian, who went home. Jeff Probst: I see some shocked faces coming from Kelowna. Olive, what's going through your head? Olive: I honestly don't know. I wouldn't have pegged.. Julian was it, to go home first. But I wasn't there, so who knows. Jeff Probst: Well yes, in any other ordinary season, the two tribes would be totally isolated from each other. You wouldn't know what's going on on the opposite tribe until you finally get to meet people after a swap or a merge. But with the coaches being able to move freely between camps, I'm pretty sure information can be passed along rather easily. Cydney: About that Jeff. (she speaks up) Before we get to this here challenge, I'll just save them the agony of waiting until after. Jeff Probst: Go right ahead. (he perks up) The other coaches are not amused as they look at Cydney silently. Cydney: Well basically from my understanding, it came down to Jon and Chrissy fighting over Dom's team. It appears that Chrissy won out, but for whatever reason they thought it would be cool to vote out one of their own instead. Shocked faces line the Kelowna bench as Cydney reveals what happened at Nkwala's Tribal Council. Parker: Domenick seriously got rid of one of his own players? Damn.. Cole: They came here to play I reckon'. Alfie seems to be the one taken aback the most, knowing that his coach purposely had one of his own team mates voted out. He looks over to Gabriella who seems to not be paying attention at all. After everyone has time to settle down, Domenick, Chrissy, Cydney, and Jon take their place at the challenge station. Coaches Challenge: Will It Go Round Using centrifugal force, the coaches must keep a ball spinning within a wheel as they stand on individual balance beams. At regular intervals, they will be made to step forward onto narrower parts of the beam. If at any point the ball drops or they fall off their beam, the coach loses the challenge. The last coach standing wins. Once Jeff finishes going over the details of the challenge, he reveals the reward they'll be competing for. Jeff Probst: Just like last time, the winner of this challenge will be able to grant one player of their choosing immunity at the next Tribal Council they attend. Is it worth playing for? All four coaches say "yes" in unison and the challenge immediately begins. Challenge Summary: *All four coaches make it through the first round after 5 minutes. * is the first to drop out after he loses his balance trying to make the transition between rounds. *The remaining three coaches make it through the second round and all successfully make the transition to the next round. * is the next to be eliminated after his ball suddenly drops in round three.. * and move onto round four. Both look solid but is eliminated after her ball drops, making the winner. Cydney jumps up and down in celebration after being declared the winner. Jeff Probst: Congrats Cydney on a well-earned win. Now question is who you're gonna grant immunity to? Cydney takes a moment to herself and looks over to her team sitting together at the Kelowna bench: Parker, Olive, Cole, and Melinda. Cydney: This is a tough decision and I hope nobody take's it the wrong way, but I'm giving immunity to Melinda. Melinda smiles and the rest of her team congratulates her and gives her a hug. Cydney runs over to Melinda and gives her a warm hug as well. Cydney: Hopefully this can help you rest easy for a bit. (she whispers) Melinda: Thank you darling. Both tribes eventually leave to go back to their respective camps. This time, however, all of the coaches decide to tag along with the Kelowna tribe. Day 5 Day 6 Tribal Council Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still In The Running Next Time On Survivor... Author's Notes